


O Sailor

by the_queen_of_thedas



Category: Original Work
Genre: I feel like the song could go to the tune of 'The Dragonborn Comes' from Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queen_of_thedas/pseuds/the_queen_of_thedas
Summary: After all, what is a mortal happiness to a siren?





	O Sailor

My sisters wait on the rocks as the waves roll and crash against them over and over, in a constant push and pull of water and foam. The mist from the open oceans slipped casually in large sheets across the open bay we call home. There was no sun to be seen, only the fog rolling across the water as the day went its course. No wind to speak of, no way for there to be any benefit to us today. Our island was vacant and so was our cove, it was terribly lonely, but my sisters and I had enough to do. We watched the waves and played in the water waiting for someone, anyone.

Two of my sisters grew tired as we waited for a sign, anything to relieve us from the pains of boredom. They lined up near the shore for a race to the nearest island half a league away. Their skills in the water legendary as they started off, only their heads remaining above water till the drop-off, thirty or so meters from the white sands of the island. The rest of us returned to our leisure, song, and each other, our only company as the waves continued to roll steadily against the shore.

My two sisters were seen in tow not a half hour later, their voice ringing out behind them as they came towards the rocks we perched on. “A boat! There’s a boat!” the one in front screeched out. I looked to the rest of my sisters who leaped into the water, their tails flapping behind them as they to joined the other two. Some swam to the depths of the drop-off, other hid behind rocks, some swam out into the fog. No one sung nor spoke, the only sound was that of the water against the rocks.

A form in the fog began to emerge, a ship's white sails a stark contrast to the pearl shaded backdrop. The hooting and hollering of men could be heard as they made way towards our shore. Ropes and rigging flying around as they saw the rocks fast approaching. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks deafened to their barked orders. We had them, it was only a matter of time before they came to our depths.

As if on cue, my sisters started their lullaby, their voices gracing the waves as each one of us joined the others in a soothing harmony. The seas seemed to still at our song, the waves silent against the shore, the fog oddly still and men's voices becoming silent to us. Each of my sisters picking a man. Their targets hearts desire becoming clear in their lyrics as they soothed their soul before the feast. Before they joined us.

I sprang from my spot. Starting to circle the ship like a shark to a wreck, I found my man. He hung towards the side of the gunnels, his calloused hands from working rope held loosely to the rails. He was of small build, malnourished but strong, enough to satisfy. His mop of a head of hair hung low in his face and fog making the brown seem closer to black. I stopped shy of the sailor, a large bruise on the side of his cheek, a sign of the life he lived. Looking into him, into his soul, I knew in that moment it was a life he desired.

Floating up to rest on the gunnels, I placed my dark freckle and scaled hands in his calloused one. My voice coming between us as he looked up through his long curling hair; foggy entranced green eyes looking back into my large yellow ones. It was a soft melody, the words careful as they resonated with me, joining in on the songs of others who had found their prey. It was a back and forth swaying tune, an uplifting shanty, yet strangely depressing in its meaning.

 

O sailor, O sailor,

Lay your head to rest,

O sailor, O sailor,

Come to your death

 

To chilly dark depths

Of the seas that you roam

O sailor, O sailor,

We welcome you home

 

As the waves of the sea

Come crash against stone

O sailor, O sailor,

You’re never alone

 

O sailor, O sailor,

Lay your head to rest,

O sailor, O sailor,

Come to your death

 

The hulls of your ship

Carry souls unlike you

O sailor, O sailor

It is me you come to

 

As you meet the cold seas

And take up our heart

O, sailor, O sailor,

We’ll never be apart

 

O sailor, O sailor,

Welcome to your death~

 

The sailor climbed onto the gunnel, his legs draped over the rail, the only thing holding him back was his white-knuckled hand wrapped around a rope. He was resisting, a strange result considering he wanted to die. His heart's desire was to end his life, yet when faced with the opportunity he wanted to live. It was curious. I reached out to take hold of the rope holding him back from me but his other one stopped my advance. My wrist locked in his grip. The fog in his eyes and around us seemed to clear. Green eyes now vibrant with sorrow and fear, echoed through our matched gaze. I let go of the rope, and yet his hand remained on my wrist. Holding me there at the side of the ship as I struggled to get free.

I knew in that instant his desires had changed. Like a northwind, snapping to another heading in an instant. He didn’t want to be with me and my sisters. He wanted to live, to feel the sun on his skin once more. I could give that to him, give him another chance at life. Those green eyes looking into mine would be able to thrive, to be happy.

But what was a mortals happiness to a siren?

Grabbing the wrist that held mine I managed to yank him from the side of the boat at his distraction, his grip on the rope lost at the force at which I pulled. Taking my opportunity, I embraced him fully. His screams like a symphony to my ears as I dragged his body under the water to silence his music. As his life came to a dying note.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for the lyrics from a Tumblr post.


End file.
